24 Hearts - A KH Advent Calendar
by Ejes
Summary: 24 days before Christmas. 24 Themes. 24 drabbles. 24 independant stories of characters whose fate are intertwined, connected by the red string of destiny. Let's wait for Christmas together, with a fic a day. T just in case.
1. Lost Child

_**Well, hello there! Welcome to this very special fic! A while ago, SaphirActar and I thought it would be fun to do a little challenge. And what a better time than December, to wait for Christmas together?**_

 _ **We gave each other 24 themes as well as a few special rules to follow. I will not list all the rules here, but I will give you the rules I was following on the according prompt :D  
The chapters are not related to one another, they all tell a different story, with different characters as well. Hope you will enjoy, if not all of them, at least some of them ;)  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor its characters, nor any of the special characters that might appear at some point.**_

 _ **Rules followed here : All five Soras (Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Vanitas) must appear in the prompts (not necessarily all 5 in one prompt)**_

 _ **Theme : Lost Child**_

* * *

She was lost. So lost. The meaning of her life slipped away from her.

She was just a puppet in a game with rules she barely grasped. A vessel, meant to collect the memories of a boy she never met, his strength, his power. A toy they could control, created when they realised the other vessel was more unpredictable.

But the more memories she collected, the more human she became. She now had friends she loved from a heart she did not have. They would laugh together, eat ice creams together, share everything. Axel had so many stories to tell them, and she could never get bored with him. And Roxas was so dear to her, innocent like a newborn child and yet willing to do anything to protect her.

Roxas's deepest wish was to be his own person. But as long as she was there, as long as there would be two vessels for one entity, that dream could never be fulfilled. She knew how she wasn't pumping only the other boy's strength, but Roxas's as well. In order to help him accomplish his dream, and even though he might have to return to the other boy one day, she would have to disappear.

Axel's biggest fear was to be forgotten. He was always playing it cool, but made sure no one forgot him. That was a fear she could relate to. Yet, she knew that no one would remember her. As soon as she would be gone, everyone would forget who she was, the time spent together, the ice creams eaten together. They wouldn't be sad. They wouldn't be angry. They just wouldn't remember. Perhaps it was better that way.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she put her hood on.

Today was the day.

Will she be able to see the sky again? She might, although it wouldn't be through her own eyes, but through his.

Sora's.

Today, was the day.

She would fight her best friend.

She would finally disappear.

And she would stop being a lost child.

* * *

 _ **I know how to happily start a month, don't I? Xion has such a sad story. Tomorrow's theme will be happier, though ;)  
**_

 _ **This fic is inspired by Lizz Robinet's original "Xion Theme" song. If you don't know the song yet, check it out on YouTube, it is a beautiful song! (all of her songs are gorgeous, the Ventus one is my favourite)  
**_

 _ **Please go and check SaphirActar's advent calendar as well, I'll be helping her translating in English so she'll be a day behind me in the English releases!**_

 _ **(also I'm going to start a KH Games marathon, will play them in story chronological order, BBS here I coooome)**_

 _ **Game time! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Mythology**_


	2. Mythology

_**Hope you liked Theme 1! Here is a lighter, a bit more epic one. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Rules followed here : All five Soras (Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Vanitas) must appear in the prompts (not necessarily all 5 in one prompt)**_

 _ **Theme : Mythology**_

* * *

In the Greek Mythology, Ares and Athena both shared the role of God of War. Ares represented a martial strength, brutal, and violent, while Athena was more of a strategist, who would rather think things over than rush head first in the battle.

"We just have to go in there and get it! There's no time to lose, they might move any second now!"

Aqua let a soft smile out, remembering those legends she had read in the library. According to the Master, there was a world out there where such Gods existed.

"What's so funny? Let's hurry!"

"Wait a minute, Terra. Wouldn't it be wiser to try to guess what their next move is? If we come with a plan, our success rate will be higher."

He sighed. He was Ares, and she was Athena. It wasn't that he was bad at thinking - he was incredibly clever, actually. But he liked action. He liked to rush into things. She liked to sit down, think of everything and their outcomes, and outsmart their opponents.

They were playing a 'catch the flag' game. They were in the same team, Master Eraqus and Ventus in the other. Both team had a treasure to protect and had to get the other team's treasure. Their own was Ven's favourite teddy bear, the others had Aqua's favourite book.

"If I were the Master, I would hide the book instead of carrying it with me. Then I would stay close enough to keep an eye on the hideout. Ven is fast, small and discreet. I would send him to steal our treasure. If we find Master Eraqus, we will find their treasure, I'm sure of that."

Terra chuckled. "That seems like a good theory. If we follow your plan, I want to be the one to fight the Master, while you will find your book, okay?"

"Sounds fair."

Their eyes caught some movement behind them. Aqua was a strategist with a cool head, but Terra was impetuous and always quick to react. He caught Ventus and pinned him on the ground within seconds, sitting on the boy, victorious.

"As always, you were right, ô Athena."

Aqua laughed. They were always so in synch, no wonder he had been thinking of the same legends as she did. She ruffled Ventus's hair and pecked Terra on the cheek.

"Well, then, my dear Ares, how about we get back what is ours?"

Ven tied up to a tree, they made their way to their second opponent.

Strategy and Strength. They were the two sides of a same coin, and together they were invincible.

* * *

 _ **TerrAqua for the win~  
**_

 _ **See you tomorrow! [And be sure to check SaphirActar's first prompt, it's out as well!]**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Trip to the Zoo  
**_


	3. Trip to the Zoo

_**And here we are with the third prompt! (my, my, has it been 3 days already?)**_

 _ **Rules followed here : All five Soras (Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Vanitas) must appear in the prompts (not necessarily all 5 in one prompt)**_

 _ **Theme : Trip to the Zoo**_

* * *

"Okay Sora, you can now open your eyes!"

Sora removed the blindfold his friends had put on his eyes. They had promised him to show him a place he'd never been before, so they blindfolded him in the Gummi Ship. They had now landed and Sora could finally see that mysterious place.

"It has been destroyed by the Heartless, but thanks to you, everything is back to normal!" Explained Goofy.

Sora could not believe his eyes. He looked all around him, happier than ever.

"Oh my, this is… I've always wanted to visit this place! This is amazing!"

Donald and Goofy exchanged a satisfied look. Their surprise apparently worked.

"Look at that! That's a cow walking only on her back hooves! And over there! Are those ducklings making ice-cream? That's incredible!"

The satisfied look turned into a worried one.

"Sora, what do you…" Started Donald, and Sora looked at him in awe.

"A TALKING DUCK! Kairi and Riku will never believe that! This is the most awesome Zoo in the whole galaxy!"

Donald's first reaction was to get angry, but the more he yelled at Sora, the more amazed the boy looked. The two companions were now really worried.

"Sora, could it be you hit your head?"

"And the dog talks too! I remember seeing that show on TV once where the dog talked, except it wasn't really a dog but a little girl and…"

He stopped talking, noticing Donald had hidden his face in his wings.

"All is lost! I don't know why he cannot remember a thing, but I think we should bring him back to his house… Oh, Sora, why?"

The trio kept silent for a while, the two sidekicks terrified they lost their friend forever.

And then, the boy burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, guys. But you should see your faces right now! This is priceless!"

After that, Sora had to endure Donald's insults for over an hour, but he felt no regret.

Having friends to tease was the best feeling ever.

* * *

 _ **To be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Heck, I had a lot of fun THINKING about this one. I love stupid jokes, I'm an expert at making them. So I really want to high five Sora for being a jerk! [also you get a bonus point AND the right to slap me in the face if you know what TV show Sora was refering to. But that's because I like you guys, and** **"** **Having friends to tease is the best feeling ever", riiight? *plzdontkillme*** **]**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Snowball Fight  
**_


	4. Snowball Fight

_**Here is the new prompt! One of my favourite characters appears here. A character some of you might actually not know, though :p  
**_

 _ **Rules followed here : All five Soras (Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Vanitas) must appear in the prompts (not necessarily all 5 in one prompt) [That rule is respected but it still feels a bit unfair XD]  
**_

 _ **Theme : Snowball fight  
**_

* * *

"I still fail to see how this is funny"

"Come on, Aced, you need to enjoy things from time to time!" chuckled Invy as she dodged a snowball aimed right at her. She threw one back at Ava who received it right in the head. The girls burst into laughter.

The winter in Daybreak Town had been particularly cold in the last few days, and the inhabitants woke up that morning to see the streets covered in a thick white mantle. It did not take long for all the kids to rush outside and start playing in the snow.

The younger Foretellers (Ava and Gula) had started playing as well and it did not take long for the other ones to join them. All but Aced who was staring at the snowball fight, arms crossed and shivering.

And then, as predictable as it was, a ball of packed snow exploded on his torso. Everyone stopped moving, looking at him, afraid of how he would react. He scanned the faces of everyone, trying to find the culprit: a young boy with messy white hair gave him an apologetic smile.

"I see. So that's how it is, uh?"

He bended and collected a massive amount of snow, forming balls and throwing it randomly at everyone before they had time to understand what was going on. When they finally realised they were under attack from the Bear-masked Forteller, they retaliated quickly.

"That was a good shot, Ephemer!" laughed Ava at the white haired boy, whose hair became even whiter as another girl smashed a snowball on it.

"Skuld! That's not fair!" But he was laughing at well, and when he tried to run to her, another boy, with blond hair and incredibly wide blue eyes, tripped the poor Ephemer up before running away.

The place was now filled with laughters and screams.

Back in the Tower, a hooded figure was looking at the scene.

"Look at them, Luxu. They will soon catch a cold and come back crying to me that they regret going out. Isn't that sad?"

The second figure did not lift his hooded face from his book.

"Master, you're just bitter because they did not invite you to play."

"I am not! After all, I am too old for this. Playing in the snow is a privilege of the youth. It's not like I wanted to play with them or enjoy the snow or anything, are we clear?"

"Sure. Whatever."

The Master of Master merrily clapped his hands.

"I know! Next time I see them, I will tell them there is a traitor among them. That's what you get for not inviting your Master to play."

"So you _are_ bitter."

"Silence, Luxu, or I send you away with the heaviest box I can find."

Luxu sighed while the Master went back to watching the kids play.

"I am _not_ bitter."

* * *

 _ **...And that's how X happened. A stupid story of bitterness and jealousy.**_

 _ **I just loved the MoM in X. You never see his face, but you always know exactly what feeling he's trying to convey - also he is a bit dorky and a trollmaster. I also love Invy!  
**_

 _ **And yeah, basically, Ventus is featured... x'D**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Forget the Past  
**_


	5. Forget the Past

_**Here comes some angsty stuff! Taliax, this one is for you~ *  
**_

 _ **Rules followed here : All five Soras (Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Vanitas) must appear in the prompts (not necessarily all 5 in one prompt) [I promise there are actually other rules XDD]  
**_

 _ **Theme : Forget the past  
**_

* * *

Ventus and Vanitas had not always been separate entities. They were once one, then became two.

The splitting caused Ventus to forget almost everything of his former life. But the memories had found shelter in Vanitas's mind, and would occasionally show up. He did not remember everything, but quite often, seeing something specific would bring related memories.

The first day he went to the Dwarf Woodlands, for instance, and heard that girl singing, he remembered how his - Ventus's - _their_ mother would sometimes start singing, and put his - Ventus's - _their_ tiny feet on hers, dancing with _them_. The memory was insufferable. He freed terrifying tree looking Unversed to welcome her in the forest and hoped she'd never sing again.

He once set foot in Disneyville. People were so cheerful it made him sick. And they all were eating colourful, tasty ice creams, and he remembered that time in the amusement park, where _they_ were eating a delicious ice-cream until it fell on the ground. He remembered how happy, then how horrified _they_ were. He broke the ice-cream machine and created some Unversed. Back then _they_ never got the chance to finish that ice-cream, there was no reason people would be allowed to eat theirs.

And in each and every world, happy memories of _their_ former life would rush to his mind, making him sick, making him want to destroy it all.

Destroy all that reminded him that he once did not exist.

Destroy all that reminded him that Ventus, _stupid_ Ventus, existed.

Destroy all that reminded him that no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget a past that wasn't exactly his.

And, more than anything, destroy all that reminded him that no matter whether Xehanort's plan would work out or fail, he would never have a future either.

* * *

 _ **It took me a while to write this one. This is actually the first version, I rewrote it later, was unconvinced by v1, then by v2, and decided only today which one I would post (in the end I kind of liked them both XD) W ouldn't it be interesting if Vanitas remembered?**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Brotherhood  
**_


	6. Brotherhood

_**Let's be original here... With another BBS Prompt xD I wasn't sure when I would get the time to post it, but hey, it's lunch break!**_

 _ **Rules followed here : All five Soras (Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Vanitas) must appear in the prompts (not necessarily all 5 in one prompt) [OMG Tory follow the other rules as well]  
**_

 _ **Theme : Brotherhood**_

* * *

There wasn't a thing Ventus loved more than waking up. He sure loved to snooze, but waking up always made him so happy.

He could not remember a thing from anything that happened to him more than a couple of years ago, but that did not matter to him. Because every day, when he opened his eyes and the dreams faded away, he remembered he had the best siblings he could ever dream of.

Terra would always cover up for Ven's mistakes, or tell him things that happened before Ven got there. He would sneak up some food from the kitchen and they would spend the night in Ven's room snacking and talking. He knew the best ghost stories, even though Aqua would always scold him later on because Ven could not sleep. He was also a wonderful sparring teacher, merciless but always encouraging.

Aqua would always take care of him. She would make sure he ate properly. When he was sick, she would restlessly stay by his side, cooking him warm soups and hold his hand while he slept. She knew countless stories and legends and was an incredible storyteller. When Ven had a nightmare, she would go to his room and either stay with him until he would fall asleep, or bring some cards and play all night long with him. She was a good listener and always gave good advice, and he knew he would never have to keep anything from her. Her Magic skills were so advanced she had started to develop her own spells, and she would always be there to help Ven with a spell he wasn't used to.

His friends were everything to him. They were his family. His joy and his pride. So sure, he enjoyed sleeping a lot. But it was when he was waking up to see the faces of those he loved more than anything in the world that he knew nothing wrong could ever happen.

* * *

 _ **After Vanitas, I had to talk about his counterpart, fluffball VenVen! (I'm a bit more in the Sleeping Team than waking up team though xD)**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Sunset**_


	7. Sunset

_**I couldn't write about this theme without talking about this very specific character. He is the one whose face comes to my mind every time.**_

 _ **Rules followed here : None of the Soras should appear in at least one prompt (YESSS A NEW RULE)  
**_

 _ **Theme : Sunset**_

* * *

When did he start to enjoy watching the sunset so much? When he was _Somebody_ , he did not care much about it. Sun rose, sun set, end of the story.

But now, whenever he had some free time at the end of a day, he would climb up this clock tower here in Twilight Town, and eat his ice-cream while watching the sun set. He's been having the same routine for more than… Seven years now? Time really flew.

But why would he come here, sitting alone day after day?

He guessed that was a friendly reminder that life was not waiting for him. In those seven years, he had time to see toddlers grow up and turning old enough to play without supervision. He had time to see the lady selling him the salty but sweet treat grow older, her face slowly wrinkling. He had time to see couples get together, break up, find someone else. All along the ticking of the clock on his back.

Life went on. His had stopped so long ago, and he who had feared more than anything in his life to be insignificant, forgotten, watched on a daily basis how life had made its way without him, how useless his existence really had been.

He did not really believe in second chances. He knew that this life of Nobody would probably not mean anything either. He had no home, he had no friends. He only had a job to keep him busy until something or someone put an end to him.

But there were days where he wished he could have someone to share ice-cream with. Someone who would care about him, someone who would made him feel significant again. Someone who would remember him.

Someone to make the sunset of his life a bit brighter.

* * *

 _ **"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."**_

 _ ***cries in a corner*  
It was pretty interesting to write a prompt without actually naming the character. I like writing in 'non-conventional' styles occasionnally. This is obviously set before Days. A few years before, really.**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Easter Bunny**_


	8. Easter Bunny

_**I can hardly believe it's already been a week! School is crazy right now, I'm glad I managed to find some time everyday to post those, and also to help SaphirActar in translating her prompts. Make sure to check them out as well!**_

 _ **Rules followed here : blahblahblahSorablahblahbla ; Another Disney character should be involved; a character that is not from KH/Disney/FF should appear  
**_

 _ **Theme : Easter Bunny  
**_

* * *

Sora was running all around the place, looking behind every tree, under every rock.

"Not there either!" he would occasionally yell, before running to another location.

They were in a jungle they've never visited before. It was drier than the Deep Jungle, with a whole different flora. The King Mickey had offered Sora, Riku and Kairi a well deserved vacation as well as a game : with Easter coming, he had hidden some colourful eggs on several worlds and the more the youngster would find, the more chocolate they would receive.

"Over there!" shouted Kairi, cheerfully pointing a bush. They could see the egg sparkling and they rushed to get it.

But before they could reach it, a massive orange monkey appeared and grabbed the egg.

"No, wait! This egg belongs to the King!" Riku yelled. The animal turned his head to them.

"To the King? But don't you know who I am, human?"

Riku lowered his head. "I'm afraid I do not know. I'm sorry."

The monkey smiled. "Then perhaps that's better this way. Just think of me as… An anonymous Orangutan, okay?"

The three friends exchanged a look. "Okay… Sir… Orangutan…" Carefully answered Sora.

"Do you think we could have that egg back now, please?" Kindly asked Kairi, giving him her nicest smile.

"Didn't you say it belonged to the King? Then it is not yours to start with. Why should I give it back to you?"

"We are… On a mission. From the King. To gather these eggs. Please, it's important." Sora pleaded, thinking of all the chocolate he could get from this egg.

"And what King could that be? I know only one King over here, and that is…"

"Ah, King Louie, there you are! We have been looking for you everywhere!" A smaller monkey was looking at them from the top of the tree. He was hopping up and down on his branch. "The child, Your Majesty. We found the human child!"

The anonymous orangutan (who wasn't much anonymous anymore) jumped and threw the egg at Riku.

"The human kid! Take that, foreigners, and give it back to that fake King of yours! I am the only King around, and I have business to do. Feel grateful I don't punish you for pretending there is another king!" And with these words, he disappeared into the Jungle, following the other monkey.

"What exactly…" Started Riku.

"Never mind! We've got the egg! Let's go back to the ship, shall we?" Hurried Kairi.

"The ship? Have you kids talked about a _ship_?"

They all stared at the man who had appeared from the trees. His hair was greener than the leaves and several swords were hanging from his belt.

"We did." Carefully answered Sora, ignoring Kairi who sighed, apparently in a hurry to leave this place.

"Wouldn't you have seen another ship around? I was with my crew, and I left them for a minute to pick that fruit from the tree, and… I think I might have got lost or something."

"I'm sorry, there was no ship when we got here. We have to go now. Good luck finding your crew! I'm sure you fill find them soon!" Sora had seen why Kairi was in such a hurry and felt the emergency as well: a huge snake with mesmerizing eyes was staring at them, probably wondering who it would eat first.

They rushed back into the Gummi Ship, safe, sound, and with the egg.

"That makes six of them! I hope the next world won't look that dangerous… Which one is it?"

Sora checked the list. "Atlantica. Oh, Kairi, you're going to love it!"

And although Kairi missed the peace of home, she indulged him a smile as she buckled her belt.

* * *

 _ **Hint : no Kairi, nobody loves Atlantica, ever.  
**_

 _ **The bonus challenge was to put into one prompts the words "Anonymous Orangutan". Maaan that was hard, until I thought of King Louie from the Jungle Book! That was peeeerfect~ I've got another silly expression to write somewhere else, so stay sharp :p**_

 _ **Also, if you are into Manga/Anime, you might know who that weird man was. If not... Well, I'll spoil his name in tomorrow's author note then~* (really it's nothing important or whatever XD)**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Leadership**_ **_(oh man I loved writing this_ _one)  
_**


	9. Leadership

_**This one might be one of my favourites! I hope you will like it too~**_

 _ **Rules followed here : None of the Soras**_

 _ **Theme : Leadership**_

* * *

People often underestimated how hard being a leader was. The bigger the team, the harder it was. And when you were leading _eleven_ horrendous people, calling it hard wouldn't even start to cover it, and Xemnas was learning that every day.

His number II, Xigbar, would always discuss every order and he was so much into sarcasm, Xemnas was never sure if the man was serious or not. Every gossip in the Organization usually came from Xigbar.

His number III, Xaldin, would never go on a mission that was _not_ in the Beast's Castle for reasons he never gave, and he clearly did not care about not being seen by people.

His number IV, Vexen, was the creepiest of them all. He had a passion for making living dolls of _kids,_ and although that ended up being convenient, Xemnas would rather not live under the same roof as him, and sent him to the Castle Oblivion.

His number V, Lexaeus, barely ever spoke to anyone and never asked any question. Even if he did not understand the mission. Which resulted in him doing the missions wrong most of the time. Xemnas had to send him away, to Castle Oblivion, where he could not mess anything up.

His number VI, Zexion, had some vision impairment due to his ridiculous bang hiding half of his face. Not only his shooting (or spell casting) accuracy was therefore pretty low, but he also ended up crashing in any obstacle that would be on his right side. He sent him to Oblivion so that he would stop seeing him bumping into each and every wall.

His number VII, Saïx, was the most promising one, and the more obedient. However, he was sometimes concerned that the Lunar Diviner had some plans of his own. He still trusted him enough to let him manage all these idiots in his place.

His number VIII, Axel, was a dissident element. He obeyed orders without questioning them, and was ready to get his hands dirty - however, he did not exactly obeyed Xemnas's order, but Saïx's. So as long as Saïx remained obedient, Xemnas felt he might still be able to control him. However, the redhead had a sweet tooth and would monthly fill an expense claim form to ask for the reimbursement of the ice-creams he bought. Xemnas had decided that at the 100th form, he would ask one of the other members (probably Saïx) to get rid of him.

His number IX, Demyx, was the most troublesome of them all. He would always do as little as he could, sending other people to fight in his stead, and spend the whole day lying on the couch and play the sitar. He still did not exactly know _when_ he thought it would be a good idea hiring him. At least he wasn't half bad for reconnaissance missions, as long as it did not involve fighting. The worst part was that even when he fought, he was annoying. He would send an army of clones (imagine : more Demyx.) and if they weren't destroyed soon enough, your vital force was drained. That was probably the reason Demyx was still there: killing him would be too much of a bother.

His number X, Luxord, was too much of a gambler. He liked gambling more than he liked winning, and there was no way of telling whether he would come back successful or not from his missions: he would sometimes roll a dice and if he did not like the outcome, he would come back home. Or just play all of his money in a casino. And fill an expense claim form. Xemnas hated these papers.

His number XI, Larxene, was irritating beyond reason. She would overreact to anything, and her piercing voice would wake anyone up. She was aggressive towards everyone, and putting her alone with Demyx would result in a slaughter, while putting her alone with Axel would result in them trashing everyone (Xemnas did not want to think about what would happen if she was left alone with Xigbar). The best idea he could come up with to avoid any disagreement and to avoid her was to send her away to Castle Oblivion.

His number XII, Marluxia, looked so clean and perfect it was more than obvious he was an actual traitor. Nobody knew where he was from, Xigbar recruited him (and Xigbar had a thing to find troublemakers), and his whole aura screamed "hypocrite". Xemnas had no trust in him but pretended he did, as he sent him doing some babysitting job in Castle Oblivion. He was also incredibly tired of Marluxia never _ever_ picking up the flower petals he was scattering everywhere.

So the day Xemnas recruited Roxas, aware of his utility as a vessel to control the Keyblade and form Kingdom Hearts, he knew it would bring troubles anyway.

He was the leader of an organization of the worst eleven people he knew, so it would seem pretty obvious that the Number XIII would be as much troubles as the others.

* * *

 _ **Don't you feel sorry for poor Mansex here? Poor sweetheart. That's the reason you almost never see him in Days - he's probably depressing somewhere.**_

 _ **Our special guest from last Chapter was Zoro from One Piece! In the show, he gets lost all the time, and it's my own private joke to think he could pop up anywhere. I'm still waiting for the day I'll do a cosplay skit and a Zoro cosplayer would appear, completely lost XD The minute we decided to include a new character with Saphir, I knew it had to be him!**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Misunderstanding** __**(woah this one could be about a lot of things)**_


	10. Misunderstanding

_**Pfioooou, that one has been a difficult one to find a scenario for! I couldn't find any 'misunderstanding' that was interesting enough to write about. Took me forever! I kind of knew already what characters I wanted in there, but finding the story was something else. But hey, I did it, and I even like it, so that's cool.**_

 _ **Rules followed here :**_ _ **AtleastoneSorayouknowthestory**_

 _ **Theme : Misunderstanding**_

* * *

When Riku met with his friends, after a weekend spent with his parents visiting some family, the atmosphere was a bit… tense, to say the least. Kairi was sitting on the beach, arms crossed, and she looked so angry that Riku wasn't even sure he would dare greeting her. A bit farther, Sora was sitting on the Paopu Tree, his pouting face on. Something had happened. Riku felt it would be safer to ask Sora, and after a smile to Kairi (she glared at him and he regretted even looking at her) he went to his best friend.

"Hi Sora. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, _nothing at all_. Why don't you ask Kairi? That's what she will tell you. You ask her what's wrong and she snaps that everything's fine. Ugh, why are girls so complicated?"

Riku retreated, moving back to Kairi.

"Do you… Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what? There is _nothing_ to talk about! Why don't you ask Sora? He will tell you, he hasn't done _anything_ wrong! Ugh, why are boys so dense?"

Riku sighed. He did not come here to see his best friends fight over _nothing_. He scooped Kairi up the sand (ignoring her cries of protest) and carried her next to Sora. They looked at each other for a second and both turned their heads the opposite way with a 'humpf!'.

"Okay now. Explain. Both of you."

" _It's nothing!_ " They answered at the same time. Riku did his best not to slap them.

"Sora. You first. Tell me exactly what happened before you two started hating each other."

"Well, yesterday, _Lady Kairi_ told me she always dreamt to attend a ball. So I kindly took her to one, using the Gummi Ship and everything, but then at the end of the ball she was suddenly crossed. I'm trying to be kind with her, and that's how she reacts!" The boy sulked.

"Kairi. Your turn. Your version."

"That's exactly the reason you _are_ so stupid, Sora! Thank you so much for taking me to Cinderella's ball. It was amazing. Everything looked so fun. You would have known if you had not just _dropped_ me at the ball before going somewhere else!"

"What else could you possibly want? I picked you up after the ball! You had plenty of time to have fun! So excuse me if I don't see what is wrong in all of that."

"Okay, enough, both of you." Said Riku, massaging his temples. Seeing they did not stop bickering, he yelled "I SAID ENOUGH."

They both fell silent at once. "Sora, Kairi, I cannot believe you would go that far over such a stupid thing. Sora, shut up", he added as the younger boy opened his mouth, "I'm going to start with Kairi."

She looked at him.

"Kairi, first of all, please do not include _all_ boys when you want to insult _one_ , thank you. Then, we've know each other for over ten years now… So you should know by now that Sora is denser than anyone. Sora, I said shut up. If you want him to do something, ask him to do it. Don't assume he will understand what is implicit. He won't. And Sora…"

He turned to his best friend and smacked the back of his head.

"Won't you learn to _think_ for once? You _dropped and picked her up_? Didn't it occur to you a single second that she wanted to go to the ball with _you_?"

Sora's face went completely blank. It had not occurred to him. Riku sometimes wondered if that guy was really the saviour of the worlds.

"Now, can you guys make peace?"

They exchanged an embarrassed look, and a second later burst into laughter. Then, at the same time, they flew into Riku's arms.

The silver-haired boy wrapped his arms around them in a warm hug. He did not mind them fighting a bit, if that was the outcome of the fight.

* * *

 _ **Sora is such a dork sometimes... Actually whenever he appears in my prompts it's to be stupid hahaha (naaah he'll get other roles later promise)**_

 _ **It wasn't meant to go all fluffy and stuff, but it still did! Riku is such a responsible[*coughs*andviolent*coughs*] person here, say hi to Papa Riku everyone XD (Geez I don't even like Riku in canon)**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~ [a chapter a day is reaaaally time consuming gosh '_' ]**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Super Hero**_


	11. Super Hero

_**I actually have to prepare some of my prompts in advance because I fear school will take me a lot of time until at least Wednesday ;A; Hopefully I'll get some time to answer to reviews though!**_

 _ **This one was meant to be angsty, but in the end, it's not. Yaaay! (meanwhile I'm writing extremely angsty stuff omg)**_

 ** _Rules followed here: No Sora, and the second stupid expression "Zack's Nobody" appears (man that was hard to place)_**

 ** _Theme : Super Hero_**

* * *

"Aqua! You came back! Does that mean we're on a date?"

Aqua chuckled at Zack's happy face.

"I wouldn't call it a date… But I don't mind spending a bit of time with you."

He cheerfully clapped his hands and started doing some… squats? At Aqua's surprised face, he explained. "Don't mind me, I just need to stay in shape if I want to fulfill my dream! What do you say about a fruit yoghurt? I know the place they're making the best you'll ever have. My treat. Find us somewhere nice to seat, will you?"

And he was off, almost running to get the yoghurts. Aqua couldn't help but laugh at his joy - he somehow reminded her of a puppy, always excited about everything.

She found in Thebes a lovely garden, and she sat on the edge of a fountain, enjoying the beauty of the place. Zack came back with two cups filled with yoghurt, and covered with honey and fruits. It was exactly the kind of healthy treats she liked.

"This place is incredible! You sure you don't want it to be a date? That would be the perfect, romantic place!"

"Zack…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But I'm still happy you came to see me! Did you find the friends you were looking for?"

"I'm still looking for them… It's complicated. I needed a break."

An awkward silence set in. Aqua shook her head - she was ruining the mood.

"You mentioned your dream, earlier. What could it be?"

Zack's eyes started to sparkle.

"I want to become a hero! Not any kind, though. A super hero! That's the reason I came here in the first place. They can turn me into a hero. Then, I'm going back to Midgar, become the best SOLDIER, be strong enough to save everyone, and become the biggest super hero ever known! All my heroes, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, they will all beg me to teach them how to be so cool, and I'll have all the pretty ladies at my feet! Just wait and see!"

Aqua burst into laughter and he followed within seconds.

"Once that dream comes true, please come see me, I can't wait to meet such a hero, Zack!"

"You will see, you will regret turning me down today! Next time there will be a queue to date me! You have no idea what you're losing, Aqua!"

Aqua remembered something Master Yen Sid told her once about the heart. There was a theory, yet to be proven, that if people with a strong heart were to die under certain specific circumstances, the heart and the body would form two entities instead of disappearing. With an incredibly strong heart, the body would even keep its shape and the personality of the person, called a Nobody. That was only theories, and nothing was proven yet, but Aqua felt like Zack's will was so strong that no matter what, even if he was defeated somehow one day, he would simply turn into a Nobody. Zack's Nobody… But thinking of him being eventually defeated one day would bring him bad luck. She shook her head. Why did she always have to think of the worst?

"How about a deal? Once our dreams come true, let's meet up again. Then I will consider a date. And I will treat you to the best ice cream you could ever imagine."

"That's a deal! I would like to make a toast", he solemnly raised his cup of yoghurt, as if it was a glass of champagne, "to dreams that will definitely come true."

"To our dreams." Aqua softly answered, clinking her cup with Zack's before taking a spoon of her yoghurt.

Perhaps was it only because they were indeed the best yoghurt ever, but it tasted incredibly sweet and savoury.

* * *

 _ **It feels like it was pretty obvious this would be about Zack. I mean, the theme had "Zack" written all over the place. For the fun story behind the stupid things we had to write : the Anonymous Orangutan comes from the fact that the first time Saphir connected to one of my google drive document (she beta reads Secret Place ;) ), Drive was calling her Anonymous Orangutan and we thought that was really fun and that became her unofficial nickname on Messenger (although I call her bro most of the time v_v ).**_

 _ **As for "Zack's Nobody", that's my own Messenger name actually XD When I was playing Crisis Core, I would comment everything using the first person, so she never knew whether I was talking about Zack or about myself. I also love doing squats way too much, just like him. And since I've got no heart thanks to KH, I'm nothing but a Nobody now, so, well... That's the stupid story xD**_

 _ **And yes, this is not angsty at all. AT ALL. NOT EVEN IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND ABOUT HOW THEY WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN**_

 _ **Without transition...**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Smile for me... One last time**_ _ **(yeah definitely nothing angsty is coming)**_


	12. Smile for me one last time

**_On to the next theme! This one is peculiar, because it's about people I do not ship. But I still enjoyed writing that! (also we're already at the half of the challenge, blimey!)  
_**

 ** _Rules followed : at least one Sora, one fic should be about an imposed pairing._**

 ** _Theme : Smile for me... one last time._**

* * *

Destiny Island. Afternoon. The only sound to be heard was that of the waves. They were facing each other in silence. None dared breaking it. As long as they were silent, they wouldn't have to mention what was unavoidable.

But she had little time left. She couldn't go with that silence. She couldn't go with all that was unsaid.

"Can't you at least smile at me, please?" She begged. He was gloomy, she was probably too.

"I want to remember you smiling. I want to remember you happy."

He couldn't. No matter how much she would ask, he couldn't grant her last wish. The pain was too big. He just couldn't. Not when they both knew it was the last time they would meet.

"Remember the first time we met? You were not exactly tender with me. And look at us now. How long have we wasted in this rivalry? But it's not too late. As long as I can see your smile, I will now my existence has not been vain."

He first thought he was glad she couldn't see his eyes. But the blindfold did a poorly job at stopping his tears. They soon ran all over his cheeks, betraying his pain.

"Don't you ever say your existence was vain. I can't let you say that… I can't." His voice was shaking so much his last words were probably unintelligible. "But it's just… How could I smile when you… When I will never see you again?"

These words were too much for her. They broke down the wall she had been trying to build. Without thinking, her body moving on its own, she ran to him, in the safe warmth of his arms, one last time.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. We will meet again. I will keep an eye on you. Every time you will see Sora, I will be there. I will make sure you are fine. I won't be gone, I will be back where I belong, in Sora's heart. So don't cry, Riku. I will be there. By your side. And as long as I will exist in Sora's heart, I will love you from my own."

She wrapped her arms around his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

"You will not remember me, but I know that love will still be there. So take care of Sora, will you? If you don't, I will know it!"

She laughed, a clear and melodic laugh he did not hear enough, and he suddenly locked his lips on hers. She did nothing to push him back, and they stayed in that position for as long as they could - it was the first and the last time, after all.

"I have to go now. I don't really want to fight Roxas, but that's the only way. I know you will have to as well. I know I can't ask you not to hurt him, but… Remember he's my friend, okay?"

She started walking away. He grabbed her hand. She turned to him and he took a deep breath before giving her the biggest, most honest smile he could.

"I might forget you, but my heart will always remember. I promise."

She gave him his smile back, before opening a Dark Corridor.

As he watched her fade away, he whispered her name that would be soon forgotten, hidden in unreachable places of his mind.

Xion.

* * *

 _ **When Saphir gave me that pairing, I was desperate, as I really don't like Riku and can't ship him with anyone. But it turned out okay, what do you think?**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Cute and Fluffy**_


	13. Cute and Fluffy

_**THIS. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FIC FOREVER. I KNOW YOU TOO, SAPHIR. HERE IT IS. READ. ENJOY. AND SCREAM WITH ME.**_

 _ **It will help to read with the characters' voices in your mind. Trust me.**_

 ** _Rules followed here : Sorablablabla, At least one fic should be in the LiverPepper AU. [this is happening. THIS IS HAPPENING.]_**

 ** _Theme : Cute and Fluffy_**

* * *

Leon just could not go to the living room. He had tried, several times, but he couldn't. What was in the room was too overwhelming for him.

"You know, they will start to think you dislike their outfit." Cloud's amused voice surprised him. The blonde was leaning against the door, his vampire costume making him look even greater than usual.

"Stop undressing me mentally and go check your kids. They want your opinion." Cloud winked at him and went back to the living room. Leon followed, taking a deep breath before stepping in.

And the second he looked at them, he knew he still wasn't prepared for it.

The twins were going out for their first Halloween ever, and Cloud had dressed them up for the occasion. And Leon had underestimated until that day how cute five years old could actually look.

Sora was dressed up as a wolf (a werewolf he proudly added every time), with adorable ears on a headband and a fluffy tail on his back. Cloud had even drawn a muzzle on his tiny little nose. He ran to Leon. "Dad, dad, look, I'm a scary werewolf! Raaah!"

Leon picked him up and hugged him. "Please, don't turn me into a wolf! I have a family, a perfect husband and the two best sons I could dream of, so spare me!"

The little boy covered his cheek with kisses. "Fine, I'm letting you go for today. Feel lucky, human!"

He felt a little tug on his trousers, and lowered his eyes to see Roxas looking at him, probably wanting a lift as well. He took him in his other arm, careful not to let the boy's pointy hat fall off.

"Is this werewolf causing you trouble, sir? I am the great wizard Roxas and I can save you!"

"Can you? That would be so kind of you, ô great sorcerer!"

"Abracadabra, you are now a kind werewolf!" And while casting his spell, he softly hit Sora with his wand, a stick with a star on its end.

"You saved me! Thank you so much! Now that I have a heroic wizard and a nice werewolf at home, there is nothing I can fear!"

Cloud chuckled. "Fear the wrath of the Count Vampire if you don't free them. It's time to go, boys."

Leon put them down and they ran to Cloud.

"Pa, do you think we will have a lot of candies?"

"Do you think we will get chocolate as well?"

"Are there going to be many kids?"

"Can we have pie for dessert?"

Cloud laughed and took their tiny hands in his own. "We'll see about all of that. Let's go Trick and Treating. As for you, Leonhart…" His eyes lost their softness to something totally different. "I don't know about the trick yet, but be sure to expect a special treat."

Leon watched them leave and ring at the first house, his heart burning with love for his cute wizard, his fluffy werewolf, and his oh so hot vampire.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I won't even proofread that because I squeal every time. Yup. At my own story. Sorry not sorry.**_

 _ **If you don't know Liverpepper: it is an Earth AU in which Leon and Cloud are married and have adopted Sora and Roxas as babies. Sora and Roxas are the one holding the blog so you get slices of their life, with of course other KH characters as well (Ven & Van are their cousins for instance ;) ), and not only the art style is so pretty, but the whole universe is incredible. So please, please have a look, look up "Liverpepper tumblr" on google, and show your love to Jay for her incredible work. And if you're into strifeheart, she's holding another tumblr, Liverpops, starring Cloud & Leon!**_

 _ **SHOW HER SOME LOVE**_

 _ **On these wise words of love, see you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Love your enemy**_


	14. Love your enemy

_**On to number 14 now! This was a story I really wanted to write, but in the end I'm a bit disappointed by it. That's something I'd like to see happen in canon, but I couldn't find a coherent setup. So I think this prompt had potential, but I'm not really fond of what I've done T_T**_

 _ **No new rules here~**_

 _ **Theme : Love your enemy**_

* * *

She had promised herself she would find him. So many times. But not this way. Why did it have to be this way?

"Your face seems… Familiar." He said with a totally different voice. A deeper voice. Almost attracting, if it wasn't that threatening. His eyes were different as well. He looked older, his skin was darker. But she would recognize that face anywhere. She knew it by heart. She knew _him_ by heart.

"I've been told you were named Xemnas now, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Now? I have always been named Xemnas. And your name is…?"

Her heart missed a beat. They had warned her. Sora, Master Yen Sid, Mickey… They all had tried to explain to her the concept of Heartless and Nobody. And that even a Nobody usually remembered his Somebody's life, Xemnas most likely remembered his life as Xehanort only. But she couldn't believe he was gone. He had proven in the past he was still fighting for his body, so surely he was still fighting? She had not gave up. Had he?

"If I defeat you, will he be back?"

He smirked. "I have been defeated before. The only one who came back was… _me_."

She shivered. What if he was gone forever? What if all of that had been for nothing? Those twelve years spent fighting in the Dark, all for someone who was gone?

He attacked first. They have been facing each other for a while now, her keyblade in her shaking hand, his spell ready in his own steady palm.

He was strong, but so was she. She had twelve years, surrounded by creatures wanting her dead, to train. Her objective was not even to beat him, only to keep him busy long enough to buy Sora and the others time. So she wasn't attacking him, only defending herself. She couldn't get herself to hurt his body, _his_ body. Dodging. Ducking. Occasionally slashing with no conviction. She knew hurting him would probably hurt her more anyway.

But at some point, as he blocked one of her attack, he looked at her intensely and his expression changed.

"Is that all you can do… Aqua? Just defeat him!"

He flinched, letting go of her blade and cast a Stop… on himself. He instantly froze, as Aqua gasped.

"I knew it. I knew you were still there. I will save you, Terra. I promise."

And instead of finishing him, like he wanted, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"You haven't changed a bit." He managed to whisper to her through the spell. "Put an end to me."

She cried and laughed at the same time. "We did not put an end to Ven back then. So don't even think I will to you. When will you understand that I won't kill those I love? I'm not going to kill you, Terra. I will save you."

And she would. Whenever the effects of the Stop started to fade away, she would cast another one. She could never have cast one while he was moving, but now that he was still, it was fairly easy. And it apparently helped Terra keep control, at least enough to speak.

She would buy her new friends some time. In exchange, they would help her save her best friends. That was the deal.

Her arms still locked around her enemy's body, she felt relieved for the first time since she had stepped out of the Realm of Darkness. There was a chance. There was a chance.

In unison, they could finally tell each other these words they had wanted to say for twelve years. It might have been strange, given his voice wasn't _his_ voice, but she couldn't care less.

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **I sure wouldn't mind hearing Xemnas's voice saying such words hehehe**_

 _ **Hopefully you liked this prompt even though I'm hardly convinced by it!**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Babysitting**_


	15. Babysitting

_**I really had fun writing that. Also, fun fact, SaphirActar's prompt for yesterday shared the same idea as mine, that wasn't planned! We really are bros, bro!**_

 _ **This prompt was an open door to fluff, but I chose not too. Instead, I'm talking about my own babies~***_

 _ **No new rules!**_

* * *

"Hey, wanna do something fun?"

Roxas looked at Demyx with his blank expression. "Fun?"

"You know, having fun! It's only the three of us tonight. All the old boring guys are gone. So I thought I would teach you what real fun is!"

"Real fun?" asked Xion, probably as lost as Roxas was.

Most of the members of the Organization XIII (the ones that were still alive, at least), had gone for different missions and would not be back before the next day. Only Demyx, Roxas and Xion were left.

"Oh, come on, you surely know what fun is! Think a bit! Something fun is something you wouldn't mind doing all day long!"

"Well," started carefully Xion, "I like eating ice creams with Roxas and Axel everyday. Does that count?"

"Whaaat? How come Axel never invited me? I've been here for longer than… Nevermind. Yes, I think that counts… But I was thinking of something a bit more thrilling! Roxas?"

"I would have said the same thing as Xion… Sorry."

Demyx nodded. "Fine. I guess it's all up to me then. Tonight, kids, Big Brother Demyx will teach you how to… PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Fighting? Will we need our weapons?"

"Why do you call yourself Big Brother?"

"Is this a way to collect hearts?"

Demyx ignored their questions and asked them to wait while he would get ammunitions. He came back a minute later, his hands full of pillows.

"Okay, let me teach you the rules. The goal is to hit the others with the pillows, and with the pillows only. No other rule."

"And… this is fun?" Asked Xion who was obviously trying too hard to understand.

"Sure it is! Let me show you!" And Demyx threw one of the fluffy pillow at Xion's face. It fell on the floor and she did not move.

"That did not look really funny." Blankly stated Roxas.

"Come on, _try for real_!"

The two youngsters obeyed, unconvinced, to please Demyx. But after a few hits and dodges, they finally started to get it. They became more violent, they would form coalitions against the musician, and soon enough the three of them were laughing and screaming, throwing pillows all over the place.

What often happens in brutal pillow fights happened this time as well. Feathers started flying all over the place as the poor objects were torn apart. Roxas looked at it, nervous.

"Won't we get in trouble for that?"

"What? No way! We'll clean this up and no one will notice. But first… Ever heard of a game called "What's in my mouth?" ? I guessed so. Let me show you!"

He took them to the kitchen. "Roxas, you start first! Let me blindfold you… There you go. All you have to do is guess what we are feeding you. Ready?"

If they started with strawberries or milk, Demyx had the kindness to give Roxas some Tabasco as his final guess. Roxas, his tongue burning and his eyes crying, took his revenge on the poor Xion who ended up with cloves and even raw fish. But the one who truly regretted was Demyx himself, as they put the most disgusting things they would find in one spoon. Still blindfolded, he tried to reach for the bottle of water, and spilled basically everything that was on the table.

Roxas's mouth was one fire, Xion could still feel the texture of the raw fish on her tongue and Demyx felt he could be throwing up at any second - still, the three of them were smiling.

"What's next?" Asked Roxas, yawning, but his eyes sparkling.

"Well, it's pretty late now. How about something calm before going to sleep? Come over there. I'll teach you some songs."

They fell asleep in the sofa, still humming that sitar song Demyx taught them, when the other members came back in the middle of the night.

There were feathers all over the place. Xion had stepped on the tabasco puddle in the kitchen and there were footprints everywhere. Axel was the first one to react. He burst into laughter. "Holy sh…"

"XIIIIGBAAAAR!"

That was the first time any of them ever heard Saïx lose his cool and actually yell. Xigbar appeared in the door frame.

"Oh, back earlier than what I thought! Had fun?"

"Xigbar. Explain yourself. I asked you to keep an eye on them. What is all of that?"

"I'm no babysitter, Saïx. I was listening to some Opera in my room. A masterpiece, really. They aren't babies, they can keep an eye on themselves. What could have possibly gone wrong?"

Saïx looked at the room. The feathers. The tabasco footprints all the way up to the sofa, probably stained forever. The three kids, cuddled together, sleeping so deeply they still had not woken up.

"What could have gone wrong with letting Demyx in charge? Everything, Xigbar. Everything."

* * *

 _ **Demyx is kind of the cool bro if you want to do fun stuff, but he gets bored pretty quickly. I have no real opinion on him in canon (I think he could be cool, but he lacks of... depth perhaps? I hope we'll learn more about his somebody in III !), but he usually is cool in fandom!  
**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~  
**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Dark Night  
**_


	16. Dark Night

_**I would like all of us to have a loving thought for SaphirActar, who, for once, didn't suggest that this prompt could be based on LiverPepper's AU. Too bad, because really that would have been the perfect time for that XD**_

 _ **No new rules here either! (actually there's only one rule missing)**_

 _ **Theme : Dark Night**_

* * *

It was one of these dark, painful nights where Cloud wondered what was worst between the geostigma and the drugs. One of those nights where he couldn't sleep, where he considered taking the whole box of sleeping pills and never wake up again. Never feel the pain again.

A loud snore next to him brought a smile to his face. That was unfair. Because if he took the pills, he would never wake up to the face next to him again. Never be able to feel so much love again.

The babyphone crackled slightly. He freed himself from the arm wrapped around him, carefully, taking care not to waking the person next to him.

His steps took him to the babies' room. They were peacefully sleeping. Roxas was quiet, his tiny thumb stuck in his tiny mouth, clutching his plush in his fist. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Cloud wondered if he was having a nightmare. Sora, on the other hand, slept in the weirdest position ever, twisted in his cover, almost riding his Pooh plush with a wide grin on his face. Until he'd witness it by himself, Cloud would have never believed an 18-months-old baby could grin like that.

Watching them sleep was soothing. Sora would occasionally give some kicks in the air, and Cloud wondered what a baby could dream about.

Roxas stirred, whining. Cloud took him in his arms before the baby would actually cry and wake the whole house up.

"It's okay, Roxas. Pa is here. There's no need to be afraid of your dreams. I will protect you."

The baby took his thumb out of his mouth and grabbed his father's shirt, without waking up. Cloud sat back into the sofa, and started rocking Roxas softly. The baby's face looked calmer. In his sleep, he muttered "Pa", and Cloud's heart felt so warm, so full of love.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" He turned his face at Leon's soft whisper.

"Don't mind me. Go back to sleep. You're working tomorrow." He answered with the same tone.

"That's what I'm doing." Gruntled Leon as he sat next to Cloud and snuggled up to him. He held out his hand to Roxas and tenderly fondled the curly brown hair, careful not to wake him up. The baby grabbed one of his fingers, letting go of its plush.

"Looks like I'm trapped here anyway. Well, good night then." And within seconds, he was asleep again.

Cloud looked at the three men of his life. The one riding his teddy bear and probably dreaming of marvelous adventure. The one holding his fathers captive by the power of his tiny fists. The one he married and had decided so long again he would be the one he'd spend his life with.

He gave a light kiss on his husband forehead.

It was one of those dark nights, full of pain.

But if pain was the price to pay to love so much, he would be ready to pay it over and over.

* * *

 _ **In the LiverPepper AU, Sora and Roxas are around 15, but somehow I always end up writing scenes of them being kids? x'DD (mostly because normal teenagers are less interesting to write about. And because, really, I'm just writing about Cloud and Leon, the kids are extras here XD) [also as a side note if you're not familiar with the AU, Roxas isn't a real blonde, he just bleaches his hair, so the twins naturally share the same hair colour ]**_

 _ **I've just signed up on AO3! I'm still new to that so I'm going to try to understand how it works now XD I will probably post my favourite previous works, as well as my current ones. Anyone on AO3? (I kept the same pen name, since the one I wanted was already taken XD)**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~  
**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : One last drink, he said**_


	17. One last drink, he said

_**Gee, took me so long to actually have the opportunity to post something about THIS ship! But now it's done and I want to hug them babies~  
** **This is set somehow in the LiverPepper AU. But really, it's actually just an Earth AU in which Vani and Ven are siblings. So even though it was meant to be LP, it's not that much XD I have no idea how old they are supposed to be here. Let's say that Vani is around 20 and Aqua around 22-23?**_

 _ **Theme: One last drink, he said**_

* * *

"Vanitas, I think it's time for you to go."

Vanitas glared at Aqua. People would always think it was fun that his golden eyes would give so much of a cold vibe when her blue ones would look so warm.

"One more."

"You've had plenty enough already."

"I said one more."

She sighed. He was sitting at the counter of a bar where he probably spent the whole evening. He was beyond drunk, his hands were shaking, his eyes had trouble focusing on anything.

"If I let you have this last drink, will you let me walk you home?"

"Ventus sent you, didn't he?"

"He's worried. We're all worried."

He snarled. "Yeah, I'm sure _Terra_ is worried."

"He is. Believe me or not, he is."

He gulped down the shooter the barman put in front of him. Aqua took her purse out of her bag.

"It's on me. But you shouldn't be serving him when he's already _that_ drunk."

"If I thought that way, I wouldn't be making any money, miss."

"Come on. Let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home. I just don't."

Aqua lowered her eyes. Ventus wouldn't tell her what was exactly going on, but he told her that Vanitas would often spend the night away from home and would never tell anyone where he was going. And when he'd see him at school, Vanitas would always look drunk and yet dismiss any question.

"Then I'm taking you to my place. You'll be fine there. Come."

He stood up and staggered. She rushed to help him. "I've got you. Let's get you to a proper bed."

They walked to her apartment, not so far from the bar. That was how she actually knew where he was: she spotted him while doing her usual jogging.

"You will tell them I'm here, won't you?" He mumbled as she brought him to the bedroom.

"I will tell Ven you are safe, yes. I don't know what's going on, but you should at least talk with him. He's your brother. He will listen."

"How would you know? You have no brother."

Aqua gave him a painful smile as she put a glass of water on the night stand. He gasped. "Oh, right… Sorry."

She was an orphan. She lost her parents when she was five, and had been raised by a friend of her family since then.

"You should sleep. I will sleep on the couch, you can have my bed. It's will be comfier for you."

She helped him taking his shoes off and put him to bed. He did not resist, almost already sleeping before his head touched the pillow. She looked at him for a while, at the dark circles under his eyes, at his cheeks growing hollow. Was he sleeping properly? Was he eating properly? Surely, he couldn't spend all his free time drinking, could he?

As she was about to leave him, his hand grabbed hers. She turned her eyes to him - his eyelids were fighting to stay open.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Stay."

And she did. She slept next to him, holding his hand, wishing she knew how to help him.

Even if it was just a smirk, even if it was to make fun of her, she was willing to do anything just to see him smile again.

* * *

 _ **I actually once tried to write an Earth AU fic about them (not as a ship, but as strong friendship), but I kinda failed. My headcanon for this AU is all set up though so perhaps this will happen one day. I feel I should give once again a shoutout to Taliax for making me fall for this ship!**_

 _ **Also, on a side note, this fic was meant to be really darker at first. My first idea was that Ven &Van's father was badly sick (or dead, 'cuz, 'know, angst) and that was the reason Vanitas was acting as such. However, as I said earlier, this fic is kind of set up in the LiverPepper AU, so I really couldn't get myself to do that on their father... Because in a way, I really felt I had no right over this character. That's stupid because I have no right over any of the characters and that doesn't stop myself to write lots of non-canon things about them (that's the main idea of fanfictions XD) but I really felt that I couldn't kill characters from an AU that isn't mine to begin with. So instead, Vanitas's reasons for being so dark are unknown (well, they are known in my headcanon, but I won't tell too much as I might actually write that fic one day XD)**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Love will find a way**_


	18. Love will find a way

**_Here's the 18th prompt! I enjoyed writing it so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it.  
_**

 ** _Rules followed here: At least one prompt should be about the Heartless/Unversed/Nobodies/Dream Eaters  
_**

 ** _Theme : Love Will Find a Way  
_**

* * *

Cold. Desperate. Hungry.

The light had guided him, that powerful light, so warm, so… yummy. He had wanted to destroy it. He had crawled to the source of it. But the second he set his yellow eyes on it, on her, he couldn't attack attack anymore. He was nothing but Darkness, and yet he started to feel.

Warm. Caring. Loving.

She was under attack, and his body moved on its own to protect her. She understood. She knew. She wrapped her arms around him.

Her love found its way in, and he was back, hugging her back. She had saved him, and his heart was back. He could feel again.

Love. Love. Love.

* * *

Tired. Empty. Alone.

He was nothing but an empty shell. He could not remember a thing about his past. He wasn't even sure he had one. But the taste of ice cream, the colours of the sunset, the laughters of his friends, it started stirring something within his chest. He was nothing but a vessel, and yet he started to feel.

Happiness. Fun. Loving.

They started to be his past. A day, two days, 255 days of them by his side. They would share everything. They would listen, they would help. They would protect.

Their love found its way, and he felt whole for the first time. They loved him, and the heart he wasn't supposed to have started beating. He could feel for the first time.

Love. Love. Love.

* * *

Angry. Abandoned. Hating.

All he was good at was being negative. It was even his fabric mark. He would create creatures out of his negative feelings. He wanted to destroy everything. The trust they had in one another, the life they had built, their unbreakable connection. He often wished he did not, and yet he could not stop feeling.

Broken. Longing. Jealous.

He was once part of a whole, and now he was on his own. He only inherited what was bad. He would never know what love was, it wasn't in his panel of unversed. He had no one to understand him. No one to listen to him.

And when he fought his other half and was defeated, he finally stopped feeling.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to add the Dream Eaters but there wasn't any character directly related to them. Also, I don't really like them anyway XD  
This one was a lot of fun to write!  
**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : What we could have been**_


	19. What we could have been

_**Back for yet another one! The challenge is almost over :'( But hey that means that Christmas is around the corner! Yay!**_

 _ **I'm not really shipping these two characters, but Saphir is the one who told me about this ship once and I wanted to give them a try. (so nope, no Aqua this time haha)  
**_

 _ **Theme : What we could have been.**_

* * *

"What are you drawing this time?"

Naminé looked up from her notepad.

"This is Sora, Riku, Kairi and me on the beach. Sora had plenty of happy memories of that Island."

She looked sad. He could understand how she felt - his own head was full of memories that weren't his.

"Can you imagine how different my life would have been, if I had been part of their lives? Every day, I would have met them on the beach. Kairi and I would have been watching the boys racing, trying to prove who was the strongest, the fastest, always trying to prove their worth.

We would bet on who would win that day. I would draw pictures of them, of us. In summer, we would swim together and play in the sea. We would fish, build houses in the trees.

We would go to school together. Help one another on our homeworks. Do school projects together. They would come over to my house and we would eat cakes, play some games, they would sleep over.

We would celebrate birthdays. We would comfort one another. We would laugh together, cry together. We would be together. Because we would be friends."

"Naminé…"

Her cheeks were wet with tears, dropping onto her drawing, blurring the crayon lines.

He took the notepad from her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can think of how different your life could be now. I can't take you to the beach. I can't take you to school. But I'm here for you and they are not. If you're sad, I will wipe your tears away. If you're happy, I will laugh with you. We can be friends. We can stay together. Your head is full of fake memories and so is mine. I don't even have my own name. But starting today, let's make our own real memories. Together. It's not too late, Naminé."

She dried her tears and gave him a hopeful smile.

"You are right, Neo. It's not too late for us."

He smiled back. Neo. He liked that name.

* * *

 _ **Due to the fandom, I've always thought his name was Repliku, but I think he did not have an official name? I also saw 'Neo Riku' on the net, and I thought that was a better name material, so here it is! I really wanted to write about Naminé, but that wasn't easy. She's got such a sad and lonely life :'( [I mean yeah I know this is KH they all have sad lives because Nomura apparently enjoys making children's lives miserable, but that's none of my business]  
**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~  
**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Bonding Moment  
**_ _ **(I've been wanting to post this one for sooo long!)  
**_


	20. Bonding Moment

_**It's heeeere~ I was so excited to post this fic! More info at the end, haha. Shoutout to Saphir Actar who wrote about the same thing a while ago, that was quite a delightful surprise!**_

 _ **Theme: Bonding Moment**_

* * *

The first time they met had not been an easy time. It has been a month since Aqua's first day in the Land of Departure, and Master Eraqus hoped that another child would help her open up a bit.

"Aqua, this is Terra. From now on, he will live here as well."

Terra was clutching the Master's trousers, hidden behind him. The little girl with unusual blue hair did not move, her eyes on her book.

"I was hoping you could show him around? Make him feel home."

She finally glanced at the Master as she slapped the book closed. She jumped from her chair and walked towards the boy, who recoiled, scared.

"Follow me."

Eraqus gave him an encouraging smile and the boy reluctantly let go to follow her. She was walking quickly and he had to run to catch up.

"So your name is Aqua?" He tried to initiate the conversation. She did not answer.

"Kitchen." He did not understand until he realised she was pointing at the door next to them. "Living room. Library. Door to go outside."

"Have you been here… Long?"

She ignored him again. Did he say something wrong? Was she always angry?

"Your hair…. I've never seen blue hair before. It's pretty."

She stopped for a second, and then resumed walking. He hoped that was a good sign.

They climbed up the stairs and she led them to another corridor.

"My room. No entry. Bathroom. Your room."

He nervously noticed his room was next to hers. Surely she wouldn't come and try to hurt him in the night, would she?

"Visit done." She tried to get away, but he caught her wrist.

"Do you think we can be friends?"

She glared at him, but this time he was ready. He smiled at her.

"I think we should introduce ourselves properly. My dad always said that you always should introduce yourself in a correct way. So hello! My name is Terra, and I am seven. I like dogs, swimming and eating snacks. What's your name?"

He could see the hint of a smile on her face while she freed her wrist.

"Aqua. I'm six. I like dogs too. I like reading and making things."

"Nice to meet you, Aqua. Can I be your friend?"

She shook her head. "I don't have friends. All my friends are gone. If you become my friend you will be gone too."

He furrowed his brows. "Gone? Where did they go?"

She froze and he knew he had said something he shouldn't have. From her face only, he guessed the answer. He guessed, because he lived the exact same thing two days ago. But she still answered, much to his surprise.

"The Darkness took them away."

No wonder she was so cold. He himself was still terrified from the attack on his world. Only the words of Eraqus allowed him to keep his head clear. I can teach you how to be stronger. How to protect.

"Don't worry, Aqua. I will not let the Darkness take me away. I survived it once and I will survive it again! So let me be your friend!"

She laughed, and from her face she was as surprised as he was about that sound.

"If you promise me to never let the Darkness take you away… I'm glad to meet you, Terra. Sorry for being rude. But everything is so scary…"

She started shaking and he took her hand. I can teach you how to be stronger. How to protect. He would start by protecting her.

"It's okay to be scared. I am scared too. But let's grow stronger together. Let's become even stronger than Master Eraqus. And then… Then we will smash the Darkness away! Just like that! Ka-pow!" He kicked the air several times, and she started laughing, her hand still holding his.

"We will grow stronger together. Together… always."

* * *

 _ **I really wanted to write something about how Terra and Aqua met. I was so happy to see Saphir wrote a prompt about this as well! It's so fun to compare our work on that topic, because we both followed quite different roads haha [I mean just look at Terra he's terrified by Aqua XD]  
**_

 _ **But after writing this... I couldn't just stop x'D So I actually wrote a real fic about that, in 2 chapters, about how they joined the Land of Departure! This should be posted after Christmas I think~ (so next week). I really love writing about the BBS characters, they are the easiest to write about. (you might have noticed though x'D )  
**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : No more hope**_


	21. No more hope

_***coughs* Is Aqua the main character of my prompts? Well, probably. Is she my KH favourite character? Not even. Do I like giving her a life even worse than what she already has? ... Yep. Oops.**_

 _ **Theme : No more hope**_

* * *

She was gasping for air. Not that she couldn't actually breathe normally, but her brain was suffocating.

She was craving for light. A real sunlight, even a moonlight, a proper sky.

Loneliness was driving her crazy. There were days where she couldn't not stand up at all. Days she had crazy hallucinations. Days she would walk for hours only to find out she was back at where she started.

There were days she would remember. Remember a face, a voice, a smile, a song. The touch of a hand. The warmth of a hug.

And there were days she wouldn't remember. Forgetting her name. Why she was there. What was her purpose.

There were days she would start laughing, alone, and end up crying. Days she would start crying, and then only cry more.

She had forgotten what she looked like. She had forgotten what she sounded like. She tried to speak sometimes, but to say what? Her voice sounded coarse, unused, useless. Just like her.

She sometimes wondered if she was right to keep walking. Not to give up. She had no proof there was a way out. And no way to know if anyone was waiting for her outside.

Some days, she ended up on a shore. The sea and the sand reminded her of another place, another beach. Of children, carrying light. They were probably older now. They even might be dead, for all she knew.

Some days, her brain even told her _she_ might be dead, for all she knew.

There were days she'd wake up and thinking that all hope to see the light again was gone.

But those were the days she'd get up and defeat as many Heartless as she could. She refused to lose her hope.

Because it was all she had left.

* * *

 _ ***patpat mama aqua* one day you will be out. I promise. I'm not saying life will be better outside, but at least you will have people to talk to.  
**_

 _ **(Funny how Mickey and Riku easily found a way out but she's been struggling for like 12 years. Oh, did my sadistic mind say funny? I meant sad. Veeery f...sad.)**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Sunny holidays**_


	22. Sunny Holidays

_**Today is my last day of school before winter holidays. Then I will finally get some proper sleep and stop being stressed all the time, yay! (and also have more time to reply to reviews)**_

 _ **Theme: Sunny Holidays**_

* * *

"It's so hot… Why can't we have sea salt ice cream…?"

"So you're hot, uh? Perhaps that'll help!"

Sora screamed when Riku emptied a bucket of seawater on his head, and ran away when the younger boy started chasing after him. Kairi laughed as she looked at them.

"It's been so long…" They stopped running, looking at her. She was smiling, but her eyes were a bit sad.

"It's been almost two years since we finally got the chance to be together again. The three of us, no monsters, no fights, no… Just the sea, the sun, us enjoying our summer holidays."

Sora came closer to her and took her hand.

"But now we're back. And nothing will take us apart."

She laughed. "Don't make promises you can't hold, Sora. Things have changed. I will love you both forever, but I am aware the King will one day send another letter, another request, and you will both run to him. I know it and I don't mind. I just want to enjoy my time with you as much as I can."

The boys looked at each other, uneasy. They knew as well that now they knew what adventure tasted like, they would run to it with no second thought. But they felt sorry it would mean leaving her behind.

"Kairi, you have a keyblade too! Why don't you come with us next time?"

"I have one, but I'm not sure I want to use it. I like this peace, you know? I'm not a fighter."

"You sure are strong, though", replied Riku. "Remember that time when you slapped Sora? His cheek was red for three days long!"

"Hey, Riku! Don't remind me of that! And she slapped you too!"

Kairi glared at them. "That was for getting me worried all this time. And be sure if you go away for too long again, there are plenty more waiting for you."

They both recoiled, terrified and still remembering the pain of that day. Kairi gave them a bright smile. "For now, let's just enjoy our holidays, shall we? It's sure hot today. We need to go somewhere cooler!"

"I know the perfect place for that!" Cheerfully answered Riku. "Kairi, do you trust me?"

"Do I… Why, of course I do!"

"Is that so…" answered Riku, picking her off the ground and throwing her in the sea. "Well, you shouldn't!"

She started yelling as they both bomb dived next to her, splashing all over. She put her hand on Riku's head, putting all of her weight on him to try to sink him, and Sora helped her.

Splashing, laughing, screaming, they enjoyed their summer peace for as long as they could.

* * *

 _ **This fic ignores DDD, so I'd say it's happening after KHII ?**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~  
**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : Secret Legend  
**_


	23. Secret Legend

**_Here comes the 23rd theme! It wasn't an easy one to find a story for, and it's not my favourite prompt, to be honest._**

 ** _Theme: Secret Legend_**

* * *

 _Roxas, did you know? There is an eighth wonder in this town. A legend, really. They said that the clock tower was haunted. Every day, when the sun starts to set, you can actually hear voices and laughters, but the cameras never catch anyone going up or down…_

Roxas knew Pence's words shouldn't bother him too much. The boy was obsessed with this town's wonders, even though he just pretended it was just something not to be bored. They had helped him solve the seven wonders already, but Roxas wondered why the boy had told him, and him only, about that eighth wonder.

The blonde almost did not sleep that night, and he thought about it the whole day.

Why did it feel so familiar? He went several times to the station, but no voice was heard at all. He should have brushed it off, but he could not. He felt it was something important.

When the sun started to set and the skies turned red, he went back to the station. No voice. No laughter. Nothing but the occasional train departing.

Should he go back? He wanted to. But his body moved on its own and he somehow ended up at the top of the tower.

The place was familiar. Of course it was, Pence, Hayner, Olette and him would go there to eat ice-creams! But why did he almost expect to see black hooded figures, and not his friends?

He felt dizzy. He wanted to go back. This place made him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to run back to his friends. To his life. To what was real.

His foot slipped, and he felt himself falling. At such a height, he would never survive. He shouldn't have come in the first place.

He felt a hand grabbing him, and suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. His saviour put him back to safety with a laugh. "Easy there, buddy."

But when he wanted to have a look at who saved him, there wasn't anybody. Not that his saviour was invisible or imaginary - he heard the hurried footsteps of someone who had run to hide.

"Who are you?"

"I am… Nobody. Don't mind me. Why did you come here?"

"There was a Legend I wanted to check. It was just a hoax, in the end. Do I know you? Your voice is… familiar."

The other man, hiding in the corner of the clock, laughed.

"A hoax? What could that legend be?"

"That voices and laughters could be heard here at sunset."

"And why would that be a hoax? You and I are talking here. People could hear us."

"There are security cameras. And they never caught whoever that was going up or down."

The mysterious man sighed.

"Let me tell you the truth. That was no hoax. But that legend is over now… You won't be able to hear those voices again."

"What happened to them?"

"They are gone. They will never come here again." He laughed. "Fun thing is, they actually are here."

"It makes no sense."

"I know. Many things don't. I thought life was complicated before… But this week by itself is crazier than anything else."

Roxas did not understand, and yet he felt he somehow did. It was hard to put on some words on that.

"Thanks for saving me. What's your name?"

He heard a chuckle from behind the wall.

"You know that already, don't you, Roxas? She said you were not ready to meet me yet. I say I can't watch my best friend stupidly die from a fall. See you around, buddy. Take care."

Roxas heard a strange noise and finally rushed to see the mysterious figure. He couldn't really described what he was seeing. It was like an oval of pure darkness, a door perhaps, and a figure in a long black coat disappeared in it. The door closed behind the man.

That day, Roxas did not need to check the records to know only one person had been seen going up and down this tower: him.

He did not know much about this legend. But for a reason he did not really get, he knew he was a part of it. He was the eighth wonder.

* * *

 _ **Fun fact: Roxas is my favourite KH character, and he might be the one that appears the least as a main character in my prompts. I do love him a lot but I struggle a lot to write about him, that makes me quite sad :'(**_

 _ **Also, I wanted this stroy to be about the eighth TT wonder, but finding what that wonder would be was quite a tough job. Hopefully I didn't do too bad!**_

 _ **See you tomorrow~**_

 _ **Let's play a game! I tell you tomorrow's theme and you tell me what you think it could be about. (even if you read this long after the next prompt is posted, you can still play! Leave a review about what/who you think it might be about, then read the next one to check. I would be so interested to know about what comes to your mind with the themes!)**_

 _ **Next theme : New Keyblade** __**(This will be the last theme... It went on so fast!)**_


	24. New Keyblade

_**So here we are... The last theme... I will keep the long chit chat for the end of the story :)**_

 _ **Theme : New Keyblade**_

* * *

The idea came to Sora after he observed Kairi's keys. She had attached to her keyrings plenty of things, souvenirs from holidays or handmade jewelry.

"Hey guys, what would you think happened if I attached several of my keychains to my keyblade?"

They all fell silent, thinking about it.

"Why don't you try?" asked Riku.

"But couldn't it be dangerous?" worried Donald.

"That could be interesting." mused Kairi.

"Gawrsh, I hope it won't bring any trouble." added Goofy.

"One thing is sure: no one ever tried before." noted Mickey.

Sora took all the key chains he had in his pockets. "I can't put them all anyway. Why don't you all choose one?"

He laid them on the table and let his friends choose.

Riku chose Oblivion.

Kairi chose Oathkeeper.

Donald chose Metal Chocobo.

Goofy chose Sleeping Lion.

After a long hesitation, Mickey chose All for one.

Sora looked at the one he was clutching in his own hand. Two Become One.

"I do not forget." He whispered at the metallic cross.

"Are you ready? Let's all clip them together at the chain. On three. One… Two… Three."

Light invaded the room, and for a while, they could not see a thing. Then light started to fade away, and on the table, where Kingdom Key used to be, a whole new Keyblade stood.

It was beautiful. The blade was iridescent, while the handgrip was black and white. Two handles arced from the hand grip, one wrapped in a burgundy cloth, the other in a leather belt. When Sora took it, it felt light and powerful - so much more than anything he'd ever wielded, even Ultima. The weapon gave a reassuring feeling - he felt warm inside, happy, in peace.

"Sora? Are you… Are you fine?" Kairi's voice was worried, and when he looked at her, she was blurry.

He touched his cheeks, and at the wet contact, he realised he was crying. Why was he crying, when he felt that happy?

"It's alright. I can't explain it, but… With it, I somehow feel… whole?"

Riku put a hand on his shoulder, and Sora started crying even more. "I don't even know why I am… I mean… I'm just so glad I… I'm so happy I have all of you. I just love you all so much and… Thanks for always being by my side. I love you guys."

Kairi started crying as well. Donald and Goofy soon followed, and Mickey wiped a tear. And no matter how tough Riku acted, his eyes were sparkling as well.

"Come on, Sora. You've got to find a name for this new weapon."

Sora looked at them all, individually, his smile full of love.

"I've got the perfect name for it already. This blade is called… Friends in my Heart."

And at that moment, he could swear he heard a voice in his head.

"Yeah, you'd better not forget."

Sora held his new blade against him and laid his forehead on the blade.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **I'm actually someone pretty sensitive and I cried while writing this one. I'm too fragile for this world.  
But Sora's words apply to all of you. Thank you all who took some time to read these 24 fics. Thank you to Taliax, Vigriff, LauralKelley99, and the anon for leaving reviews, and more importantly thank you to Saphir for being the most amazing friend and bro in the world. This month has been quite hard for me and these prompts really did a lot to keep me sane. I had an incredible time writing them, posting them, reading Saphir's and translating them. Once again, please check "SaphirActar"'s advent Calendar as well for more KH awesomeness.**_

 _ **We are working on another series of prompts that should be released in January. It will look a bit different, and I cannot guarantee it will still be once a day, but stay tuned because yay, more KH! I've also got plenty of stuff to post that I postponed because Secret Place and this were already a lot to post.**_

 _ **How about a final game?**_

 _ **For a week, I will let you give awards to these prompts. Leave a review telling which one for you deserves:**_

 _ **Your favourite prompt award  
** **The saddest prompt award**_  
 _ **The giggling award**_  
 _ **The stupid smile award**_  
 _ **The frustration award**_  
 _ **The story award**_  
 _ **The funniest prompt award**_

 _ **Of course you don't have to vote for every category, it's up to you. I will post on the 31st the results (hopefully I'll get some votes XD) as a 25th chapter, with also all the rules we had to follow and I will tell you a bit more about the next prompt challenge! I might also give you my own awards distribution for my fic~**_

 _ **Have lovely winter holidays, and if you are celebrating Christmas have a merry Christmas! (we usually celebrate on the 24th in the evening, so that's tonight for me~* )**_


End file.
